Hello, Goodbye
by Aii-nim
Summary: [SHORT STORY] Ada sebuah pepatah mengatakan dimana ada pertemuan maka akan hadir perpisahan. Aku pikir seperti itulah kisah kita. RnR juseyoooo [Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin]


_Ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan_

 _dimana ada **pertemuan** maka akan hadir **perpisahaan.**_

 _saat kau mengucapkan **Hello** maka bersiaplah untuk mengucapkan **Goodbye**._

 _Aku tau semua awal pasti ada akhirnya. Aku tau, tapi tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi sesakit ini._

 _Aku pikir cinta sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi milikku, namun saat takdir berkata lain, cinta sejatipun hanya akan menjadi kenangan._

.

 _Ini kisahku dengannya,_

 _cinta pertamaku._

.

.

 **Hello, Goodbye**

 **Main Cast:** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

 **Lenght:** Oneshoot

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the story line

.

.

.

Apa yang paling kalian nantikan saat menjadi mahasiswa baru?

Bertemu dengan teman baru, lingkungan baru, suasana baru, segalanya dalam dunia kalian akan menjadi baru.

Begitupun denganku, Aku Jeon Jungkook. Lelaki berusia 20 tahun yang bersiap untuk masuk kedalam dunia yang baru, Universitas.

Awalnya aku khawatir pada banyak hal tentang dunia perkuliahan. Namun saat aku jalani, semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja. Aku memiliki teman, tugas menumpuk, banyak pengeluaran, dan melelahkan. Namun, aku menyukainya. Aku suka dunia baruku.

Terlebih saat aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang lelaki tinggi dengan wajah rupawan. Tidak rupawan, tapi wajahnya seperti lukisan terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Bibirnya merah, hidung runcing, rahang tipis, dagu tajam, mata dengan tatapan elang. Bahkan tidak ada yang lebih sempurna darinya. Dia adalah _sunbae_ di jurusan Seni, jurusanku.

Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, saat kantin penuh membuat aku dan temanku Jimin tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Jimin yang mengenal _sunbae_ itu akhirnya mengajakku untuk duduk disana. Pertemuan biasa, namun hatiku berdebar hingga malam harinya. Aku tau, saat itu aku sedang jatuh cinta.

Aku menceritakannya pada Jimin, bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan siapa lelaki itu, karena Jimin mengenalnya. Aku takut, Jimin akan mengatakannya pada lelaki itu. Maka aku memutuskan untuk memendamnya sendiri. Aku pikir akan mengatakannya nanti, saat aku siap.

Selama sebulan penuh aku hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tidak berani memulai untuk berkomunikasi. Aku adalah seorang yang pemalu, jadi aku tidak bisa untuk memulai obrolan. Bahkan aku tidak tau siapa namanya. Memang, aku bisa saja bertanya pada Jimin. Namun aku pikir akan mencari tau sendiri. Menurutku itu akan lebih menyenangkan.

Jimin memaksaku untuk bicara padanya, walaupun Jimin masih belum tau siapa yang aku sukai tapi dia tetap memberikan saran-saran untukku. _"Karena kau temanku_." begitu katanya.

Maka hari ini aku memutuskan memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengannya. Aku menunggu selama satu jam di depan pintu kelasnya, memperhatikan satu-persatu _sunbae_ yang keluar kelas. Hingga lelaki itu muncul dibalik pintu. Aku gugup. Hatiku kembali ragu apakah aku harus berkenalan dengannya atau tidak. Tapi kakiku lebih dulu melangkah mendekatinya membuatku tidak memiliki pilihan lain, selain

" _Ha-hai.. sunbae.."_

Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan Hello padanya dan memulai kisah cinta diam-diam ini. Lelaki itu terlihat terkejut namun tetap tersenyum kearahku. Senyum yang lebih cerah dan hangat dari sang surya.

" _Ada apa?"_

Bahkan suara beratnya begitu dalam dan membuatku tenggelam hingga kedasarnya. Tanganku terulur takut-takut.

 _"A-aku Jeon Jungkook."_

Aku mengutuk suaraku yang menjadi terbata karena tatapannya. Lelaki ini memiliki tatapan tajam yang membuat banyak orang luluh dihadapannya. Aku pikir ia tidak akan membalas uluran tanganku, karena dia terdiam cukup lama. Suasana terasa canggung. Namun pada akhirnya ia membalas uluran tanganku. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku lembut.

 _"Aku Kim Taehyung. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook-ah."_

Hatiku menghangat begitu mendengar suaranya mendikte namaku dengan sangat apik. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum malu. Hari itu, hanya sebatas percakapan singkat dengannya membuatku tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Kim Taehyung. Bahkan saat hari-hari tersulitku dikampus, begitu melihat Taehyung _sunbae_ aku akan merasa baik-baik saja. Bukankah seperti ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

Sejak saat itu setiap kami berpapasan, Taehyung _sunbae_ akan menyapaku. Dia sangat ramah. Wajar saja jika dia memiliki banyak teman. Aku beberapa kali memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya lebih dulu, walau berakhir menjadi canggung.

Berkat Jimin aku bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Taehyung _sunbae_. Dia sering mengajakku makan dan ada Taehyung _sunbae_ disana. Sepertinya mereka memang berteman dekat. Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki teman seperti Jimin.

Tidak ada waktu yang aku lalui tanpa mengagumi Taehyung _sunbae_. Walaupun berkali-kali Jimin mengatakan padaku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Ah- Jimin belum mengetahui siapa yang aku suka. Lagipula sepertinya ia tidak penasaran lagi, karena meski dia bertanya ratusan kali aku tidak akan mengatakannya.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja. Aku semakin terbiasa berbicara dengan Taehyung _sunbae._ Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya. Aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya di area kampus lagi. Hatiku terluka namun aku pikir hatiku tidak akan berubah.

Aku sudah menentukan pilihanku. Setahun setelah Taehyung _sunba_ _e_ lulus, akhirnya aku dan Jimin dapat menyusulnya. Dihari kelulusanku, aku menghubungi Taehyung _sunbae_ dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah empat tahun menyukainya diam-diam. Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Tentu saja aku akan mengajak Jimin. Aku pikir agar Jimin tau siapa lelaki yang aku sukai. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada temanku, ingin membuat sebuah kejutan.

Hari itu begitu dingin, dan Taehyung _sunbae_ datang ke taman kota untuk menemuiku dan Jimin dengan tampilan yang kasual. Tampan seperti biasanya. Ia tersenyum ramah lalu memelukku dan Jimin bergantian sebagai ucapan selamat atas kelulusan kami.

Kami duduk melingkar di rumput yang dingin namun hatiku terasa hangat saat melihat tawa Taehyung _sunbae_ yang cerah. Aku pikir inilah saatnya. Aku harus memberanikan diriku.

 _"Tae-Taehyung sunbae."_

Taehyung _sunbae_ yang awalnya berbicara dengan Jimin kini beralih menatapku. Pandangannya menatap bertanya.

" _A-ada yang ingin aku kata-"_

 _"Oh- salju."_

Taehyung _sunbae_ memotong ucapanku begitu saja saat salju mulai turun kebumi. Salju pertama. Ini akan menjadi moment yang baik untukku. Pandangannya kembali kearahku setelah menatap kearah langit beberapa lama.

 _"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"_

Aku meneguk ludahku bulat-bulat. Entah kenapa aku kembali menjadi gugup seperti ini. Aku terdiam cukup lama hingga pekikan Taehyung _sunbae_ menyadarkanku.

 _"Astaga chim. Aku tidak membawa cincinnya."_

Cincin? Dahiku mengernyit tidak mengerti. Pandanganku teralih pada Jimin yang mengedipkan matanya bingung. Aku mendengar Taehyung _sunbae_ menghembuskan nafasnya berlebihan.

 _"Kau bilang ingin dilamar saat salju pertama."_

Jimin terlihat menepuk dahinya karena dia baru mengingatnya. Aku semakin mengernyit tidak mengerti, namun ada rasa takut menyergap hatiku.

 _"Dilamar?"_

Namun mereka seolah tidak peduli denganku dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka berdua. Di depan mataku, Taehyung _sunba_ _e_ tersenyum kearah Jimin dan menggenggam tangannya. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir yang selalu kupuja bahkan masih melekat dalam benakku.

 _"Tidak perlu memakai cincin dulu. Aku memang tidak romantis tapi, Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

Tubuhku membeku. Seluruh saraf dalam diriku seakan lumpuh dan tidak bisa merespon apapun. Hatiku seakan teremas dan jantungku seolah berdetak menyakitkan.

Aku baru mengetahui faktanya malam itu. Jimin dan Taehyung _sunbae_ sudah berpacaran sejak mereka dibangku SMU. Mereka tidak menunjukkan hubungan mereka diarea kampus karena tidak ingin terganggu oleh _fans_ Taehyung _sunbae_ yang cukup banyak. Dan Taehyung _sunbae_ berjanji akan menikahi Jimin saat lelaki itu lulus dan melamarnya saat salju pertama turun.

Mulai hari ini aku membenci malam natal. Karena malam ini pesta pernikahan mereka diadakan. Aku datang, tentu saja. Jimin adalah temanku dan aku juga dekat dengan Taehyung _sunbae_. Walaupun berkali-kali aku harus menahan airmataku yang hampir menetes namun aku berhasil melaluinya.

Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta pertama akan terasa manis seperti kisah cinta di novel yang sering kubaca dan dalam drama yang sering kutonton. Kenyataannya cinta pertamaku berakhir menyedihkan. Bahkan sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaanku, takdir buruk lebih dulu menimpaku dan menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak akan bisa memilikinya.

Pada akhirnya malam itu, aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada cinta pertamaku. Walaupun sampai saat ini hatiku masih berdebar setiap bertemu dengannya. Aku masih mengaguminya. Aku masih mencintainya.

 _Cinta pertamaku, **Goodbye.**_

.

.

 ** _The End_**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Ini bukan kisah cinta pertama gue kok, beneran.

Ayo siapa yang tercyduk liat teasernya Jungkook?? GU-GUE:"(((

Liat jeka duduk dikursi roda tiba" inspirasi ff angst langsung dateng yalord:"""

Btw, creepy guy masih proses ya gaes. Maaf kalo bikin kalian nunggu walaupun aku gak yakin ada yang nungguin hehe.

Intinya itu, kalo kalian suka sama orang jangan dipendem mulu. :"")))

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017._** **08.11**


End file.
